The applications of flexible display devices are currently increasing. For example, flexible display devices have been integrated into textiles to form textile lighting systems, such as clothing and furniture with integrated displays.
Display devices suitable for integration in textile products typically utilized light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. LEDs essentially constitute point sources and often emit light in a half sphere pattern.
One example of a lighting device which is incorporated in textiles, for the use as curtains, wall-hanging objects and the like, is disclosed in US2006/0082987 A1 (Dorsey et al), which discloses at least one light emitting diode and at least one sheet of fabric covering the at least one light emitting diode, so that light emitted from the at least one light emitting diode is able to shine through the at least one sheet of fabric.
In the device of US2006/0082987 A1, a first layer of fabric is arranged directly on the light emitting diodes in order to diffuse the light emitted from the LEDs and to provide a soft feel of the device. However, the light output of such a device will drastically change when it is subjected to mechanical influence, such as pressure, bending and stretching forces. The diffusing fabric layer will easily be compressed so that for example the diffusing action is reduced. Thus, such a lighting device is not suited for wearable applications or the like, where it regularly will be subjected to mechanical forces. Further, for good diffusion, would be desirable to have the diffusing material at a certain distance from the light emitting diodes.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a display device, suitable for wearable applications, whose optical properties are less influenced by mechanical forces.